


Beginning of Friendship

by The_Shy_One



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics), loki (2019)
Genre: Autistic Character, Drabble, Fighting, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, I Am Here To Write Friendships!, Other, Sign Language, non verbal character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Loki spots intruders in his kingdom and gets more than he expected when they fight off some creatures together.
Relationships: Loki & Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Beginning of Friendship

High from the cliff, Loki watched as a young Midgardian traverse the lands of Jötunheim. They were bundled in clothing meant to keep out the cold, with the coat mainly being white with a fur trimming that was light blue. The hat on top of their head was the most eye-catching with the dark blue that contrasted against the snow and the shape of it with two round ear-shaped sat on top of it. (Looked similar to one of Midgard’s mascots, a mouse with unnaturally big and round ears that the Midgardians loved so.) Even from how far up Loki stood, he could see the peak of pink hair from underneath the hat, unable to contain it all.

At the Midgardian’s side was a small animal, bundled in a similar outfit. Occasionally, they would stop to look at something as if they were simply travellers and not trespassers from another kingdom. (Thor would be hearing about this, mark his words.)

Just as Loki decided that he should make an appearance to the trespassers, to tell them to leave or face the consequences (that hurt to even think about, even as the king of Jötunheim) a few creatures popped up from the ground. The trespassers momentarily stopped at this, studded at seeing this. Quickly, Loki jumped down, landing close behind them. 

As he went to use his seidr against the creatures, the Miagardian raised their hand at their side for a giant weapon to appear in their hand so quickly. Loki stunned by this revelation, watched for a few moments as the Midgardian and their animal companion fight against the creatures. It was clearly a partnership as they went against the creatures with few mistakes that he could see, each taking a swipe when it seemed to be the best moment to do so.

At some point, Loki was rocked out of this stupor and join in the fight as well. The Midgardian only smiled at him when spotting him and cheerfully went on their way to continue the fight. 

Soon the creatures were defeated and they stood facing each other. The Midgardian took off their gloves, stuffing them into a coat pocket. Then they began moving their hands that Loki recognized to be sign language.  _ “Thank you for helping. I’m Cyprus.” _

As best as he could signed back _ “No problem.” _

_ “You don’t have to sign, I can hear.”  _ They said with a smile on their face, clearly delighted by the effort. _ “I just can’t speak like everybody else.” _

“It would be rude of me not to do,” Loki said, feeling slightly offended. He signed what he said, knowing it wasn’t flawless, but better than being inconsiderate. “I should be thanking you for your effort, however.”

_ “No need,” _ They signed,  _ “it’s my job to do that and I really like doing it.” _

“Then I shall thank you, Cyprus, by giving you a safe passage to the castle and giving you lodging for the night. You must be freezing.”

_ “No need for that either. I have a way home.” _

“Does it have to do with that giant key in the snow?” Loki questioned.

_“Yes. I can open a doorway with my-”_ the motion that Cyprus was unfamiliar, but obviously meant the weapon at their side - _“that will take me back to Daybreak_ _when I need to.”_

“What was that word?” Loki asked, curious. He tried to recreate the hand gesture with his own hands but knew he was butchering it up since he was unfamiliar with it.

Cyprus paused for a moment at this. Then quickly signed the words  _ key _ and  _ blade _ out for Loki.  _ “Put those together and that’s the word.” _

“Keyblade,” He mumbled as he tried the sign again.

_ “Yes!”  _ Cyprus smiled brightly at this, proud of Loki as if they had already known each other for a long time.  _ “Keyblade.” _

_ “Will you visit again. Cyprus?”  _ Loki signed, curious about the Midgardian. There was obviously more than what they were telling him, but he could wait for a while if they were going to visit again.

_ “Yes, I will. There is always a need to visit other worlds when Heartless are concerned!”  _ They continued to smile brightly as they got closer to Loki. They pulled him into a hug, tightly squeezing him.  _ “Good-bye, for now, friend.” _

Then without much hassle, Cyprus put on their gloves and reached for the keyblade. Holding it in front of their body, the keyblade created a beam that shot at a distance to where a doorway was made. It was just tall enough for Cyprus to go through and wide enough for them and their animal companion to go through together.

With a wave, Cyrpus went through the doorway. It shortly disappeared after that, leaving Loki curious at what he had stumbled upon.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this drabble after seeing the Re:Mind trailer today and just needed to write about my player character in KHUX. I might do further drabbles about these two because I adore Cyprus (he's just an absolute cutie and deserves the best) and I want to give Loki a friendship. 
> 
> Also, I need something to rid me of my excitement for the DLC in January because I might combust from what the trailer hints at for it.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a good read! :D


End file.
